Sirius and Artemis
by lilshorty69
Summary: What happens when Sirius meets Voldemorts daughter? Will tragety or love Ensure? Summary sucks!
1. Default Chapter

Sirius and Artemis  
  
Hello my name is Sirius Black. Yes I am still alive, the veil never killed me and Harry came back and rescued me, as usual. The good thing was I came back twenty-one years old so mow I'm partying like crazy! Anywayz, this is my story about how I fell in love with Tom Riddles daughter. It was all a blur and now here I am getting married! I never EVER thought I would get married. I always thought Moony would get married after Prongs. Guess I was right cause this is a DOUBLE MARRIAGE! Moony is getting married to Fox. You want to know who Fox is right? Well then I guess you have to read the story to find out! So here it goes...  
  
I was waiting for Dumbledore at Grimmauld Place cause he called an emergency meeting and he was late! We were all getting worried now cause Dumbledore was never late! Just as McGonagall said she was going to look for him, he burst in the door with a girl behind him. He came in and took a seat and motioned for the girl to sit beside him. She sat down and Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello all! Sorry for being so late but I had Business to tend to." He looked at the girl," All right, down to business! May I introduce ... Artemis Riddle!" A collective gasp went through the Order while Snape stood up and gave Artemis a HUG! Now I would have taken a picture if I had a camera! Another gasp went trough the Order! Everyone was silent as they stared at her. I guess she got tired of it cause she stood up and started talking.  
  
"Yeah my last name is RIDDLE and yes I am VOLDEMORTS DAUGHTER. Oh, and Snape did just hug me." People stared them burst out laughing. Snape scowled and sat down next to Artemis. This is when I finally got a good look at her. Her hair was dark blue with purple streaks. She had two piercings in one ear and three in the other. She had her left eyebrow pierced along with her lip. She had dark purple eyes and dark purple make- up on. She had black baggy pants and purple t-shirt with the words 'Keep staring I might do a trick' on it.  
  
Since her shirt said that I thought it was my duty as a Marauder to say, " Hey when are you going to do a trick?" She looked at me and glared.  
  
"Well Sirius Black, I think I'll do one now." She stuck out her tongue and it looked like a snakes! She then turned her eyes red and started shrinking till she became a COBRA! She slithered up the table and over to me. People backed up as she went.  
  
"Ssssooooo... do you like my trick?" She said in a human voice. She snapped at me and went back to her seat, where she changed back to human form. Dumbledore chuckled and stood.  
  
"I liked your trick even if some other people didn't. Now, to get on with the matters at hand. I know you all are wondering why I brought her here, but she was in desperate need to get away from her fa...," She glared at him," Um, I mean Tom. She had been living with her mother for the past nineteen years when Tom found them. He killed his ex-wife Beatrice and turned his wand on Artemis. But he did not kill her. In fact he COULDN'T kill her. She is much to powerful for that and he knew it. That's why Artemis had owled me before hand and told me he was coming. As soon as I got there Tom was gone and Artemis was cradling her mothers body. We took a pit stop to the cemetery and buried her. That's why she's here. She will be a member of the Order and spend the last year in Hogwarts so she can be fully trained, even though her skills far surpass that. Sooo... the meeting is over and you can go back to your lives." Dumbledore got up and went to the door with Artemis following. Some people got up and left hurriedly cause they had to get back to their jobs. I saw Snape follow Dumbledore and Artemis so I went to find them. They were in the hall discussing where she should stay.  
  
"I think it's safer if she stayed at Hogwarts" Snape was saying but Dumbledore insisted she stay at Grimmauld place while Artemis was saying she wanted to stay at her house. They both said no to that and kept arguing. It ended up with her staying at Grimmauld place. They had to take her back home to get her stuff so they left for her house. When they came back she had three trunks, five duffle bags, and twelve boxes of shrunken stuff floating behind them. Artemis accidentally slammed the door and Mrs. Black started screaming. I was about to go shut her up till Artemis walked over to her and started talking to her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Black. How are you?" Artemis was saying to her. To everyone's surprise she shut up and bowed her head.  
  
"Good evening Mistress. How did you end up in my manor with all this filth?" Mrs. Black asked her.  
  
"Well Tom killed my mom so I went to Dumbledore for help." Artemis said. Mrs. Black looked devastated.  
  
"He... K...K... Killed Beatrice?" She stuttered. Artemis nodded. That was it for Mrs. Black, she went into sobs. She closed her curtains and her sobs were muffled. Dumbledore went up to Artemis and lead her to Ginny's room. 


	2. The Stuffed Grim

Sirius and Artemis  
  
Hey people its lilshorty69 talkin and I'm sorry 4 not updating sooner but my computer is like...messed so now I'm using my cuz's comp. so thanks to NightinBelle and Naoko-san for reviewing! Just to let ya know Sirius is free and Mr. Weasley is MOM (Minister of Magic) so I think I'll start the story now!  
  
Artemis' P.O.V.  
  
As I walked up the stairs I reflected what went down tonight...  
  
Before Tom came to my house I sent a letter to Dumbledore and told him  
Tom was coming. I was sitting in the living room of my trailer with my  
mom when he burst into the door. Before I had a chance to curse him he  
sent a killing curse to my mom, killing her. I watched horrified as she  
fell the ground. I knelt beside her and cradled her as Tom turned his  
wand at me. I raised my hand and a swirling shield covered me and my mom.  
I turned back to my mom as the door burst open and Dumbledore walked in.  
Tom was gone and Dumbledore came over to me. I let the shield go down and  
he knelt beside me.  
  
"Come Artemis, danger is still lurking." He said softly.  
  
"No! I cannot leave without my mom!" I yelled at him, even though I was  
not angry at him.  
  
"How about we bury her at the goddess cemetery." Goddess cemetery, the  
cemetery where goddesses are buried. That's where my mom belonged. Most  
people don't know their goddesses, but my mom did. One of the most  
powerful goddesses, she seeked to help people. Till she met Tom. She  
thought he was the one. Then she met the other side of him. Afraid for  
herself and me, I was three, she fled to the muggle world. She worked at  
Torrey Pines Pub as a waitress. Now she was gone. We apparated to the  
cemetery and buried her body. Then Dumbledore told me to apparate outside  
of Grimmauld Place. I know where it is cause Mrs. Black used to baby-sit  
me. Then the fun part. We walked in and sat down. Severus hugged me, he  
loved my mom, and everyone started laughing! I guess he's not very  
popular. Then Sirius had to go and say, "Hey when are you going to do a  
trick?" So I decided to change into a Cobra to scare everyone. Tom Riddle  
is Salazar Slytherin's heir right? So Cobra's are my favorite snake so I  
decided to be one! I slithered down the table and stopped in front of  
him. With little force, I talked in a human voice! Not even Tom could do  
both. That's how special I am. I can do even more! OK, I should stop  
bragging and let you find out what else I can do for yourselves. So I  
went back and sat down. Dumbledore went on about what happened and then  
he left, Severus followed. In the hallway we discussed where I was going  
to stay. Dumbledore said here, Severus said at Hogwarts, and I said at my  
trailer. They said no to me and I ended up staying here, in Grimmauld  
Place. Dumbledore took me back to my trailer to get my stuff. I left  
nothing there but the furniture and last months rent. Then we apparated  
back to GM (Grimmauld Place) and here we are, on the stairs.  
  
We kept walking up the stairs and stopped on the third (A/N is Ginny &  
Hermy's room on the third floor? Tell me if you know please!) Floor and  
opened the door. Inside on the floor were two girls and four boys. Two of  
them, twins, were at the meeting. If my memory is right, and it always  
is, they are Fred and George Weasley. Then Harry Potter, Ron Weasley,  
Hermy ( Hermione) Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Harry had on baggy jeans  
and a dark blue t-shirt with blue vans. Ron had jean and a white t-shirt  
with black and white vans. Hermy had on a white button up shirt and  
Capri's with sandals. I could tell I wasn't going to like her very much.  
Then Ginny Weasley, she sure has changed. She had on black Dickie's and a  
black t-shirt with all black make-up. She had on Black DC's to go with.  
She even dyed her hair black! But her bangs and two chunks of hair on the  
side were blood red. I think I'm going to get along great with her! I  
think she went shopping this summer! Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm sure Fred and George have already told you, but this  
is Artemis Riddle. She will be staying with the girls for the remainder  
of the summer and will go to Hogwarts for the last year to make sure she  
knows everything. So make her feel welcome!" After Dumbledore was done,  
he was gone before I could ask to stay at Hogwarts instead. My stuff was  
littered around the room so I waved my hand and they started packing  
themselves. The others looked on amazed. Hermy broke the silence.  
  
"Only wizards that studied magic all their lives can do wandless magic."  
She said in a know-it-all tone.  
  
"Well I guess I can too!" I shot back.  
  
"Wow that was amazing! Can you teach me to do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, you didn't hear Hermy did you? It takes a wizard all his life to  
achieve wandless magic." I said. Ron looked put out. Hermione looked  
shocked.  
  
"Why did you call me Hermy?" she asked me.  
  
"Cause I can." I said.  
  
"But only Harry, Ron, and Hagrid knows knows about that name!" She said.  
  
"Well I guess I know too!" My stuff had stopped unpacking so I went over  
and got the stuff it didn't unpack. I saw my stereo so I picked it up and  
put it on a dresser. Next I took out my laptop and set it on the  
nightstand next to my bed. I took out the charger and plugged it in. I  
guess they had electricity put in. Then I conjured a TV stand and put my  
TV there. I put the rack that held my DVD's and VHS's next to it. My desk  
that I had shrunk I put by a corner. When I was done with everything I  
sat down on my bed. Fred and George were the first to say hi.  
  
"Hello I'm Fred Weasley, as you know. Welcome to Grimmauld Place. George  
and I would be happy to give you a tour!" He said.  
  
"I would love a tour, but...I already know GM like the back of my hand.  
Mrs. Black used to baby-sit me. Which reminds me! I need to go talk to  
her." With that I got up and left. I could feel their eyes on me as I  
left. I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Mrs. Black's  
picture.  
  
"Nana Black?" I asked in a gentle voice. The curtain opened. Nana's  
picture was red. Nana was wiping her face with a handkerchief.  
  
"Hello Artemis darling. I'm so terribly sorry about your mum. She was  
truly a remarkable person. Now I even more regret sending Regulus into  
his service. If Sirius ever went into his service I don't know what I  
would do." Nana said sadly.  
  
"But I thought you hated Sirius? You were always going on about how much  
of a disappointment he is. Saying Regulus is a better son to his face." I  
said.  
  
"Well don't tell him I told you this but I did love him. Deep down in my  
heart. REALLY deep down." She started laughing. I laughed too. I say a  
string type thing come down from the Second to the top floor, Sirius's  
room. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to it. Nana saw it and winked  
at me. I instantly knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Sirius was always such a handsome boy. A real lady's man you could say."  
She said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh yes. He is a hot one. When I first saw him I couldn't take my eyes  
off him." I said also trying not to laugh. I could just picture in my  
mind Sirius smirking. She nodded to a blow horn on the table thing made  
out of a troll's leg. I ran and picked it up. I then floated to the  
string thing and pressed the button.  
  
"BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It went. I  
heard a yell and a "THUMP!" I floated to the 5th floor and saw Sirius  
laying on the floor covering his ear. I conjured a Polaroid and took a  
picture, laughing. I floated back down and showed it to Nana. She burst  
out laughing. I heard Sirius coming down the stairs. When I saw him he  
was kinda mad.  
  
"That was NOT FUNNY!!!" He yelled. Nana tried to stifle her laughter. I  
didn't. I just laughed more.  
  
"Well I think it was." Nana said. It was then Sirius saw the picture. He  
made a grab for it, but I was too quick. I pulled it out of his reach. He  
tried to get it again but this time I ran to the other side of the  
stairs. Sirius ran after me so I ran to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs.  
Weasley were in there talking to Remus, Nymphadora, and Moody. Mundungus  
was sleeping in a chair.  
  
"If Sirius asks I'm not here." I said as I ran past them into the  
kitchen. I looked around the room and saw no where to hide so I jumped  
onto the ceiling, in a corner, and stayed there, my face looking down. My  
hair was a bit too long so I shortened it. I heard Sirius burst into the  
dining room.  
  
"Where is she?!" he shouted. A chorus of I-don't-knows went around the  
room. I heard a chair bang. I guess Mundungus fell off his chair. Then  
Sirius came banging into the kitchen. He looked around and saw nothing.  
After a minute on searching he left through another door. When I was sure  
he was gone I followed through that door. I looked around and saw it was  
a living room. I snuck to the other side, where there was a door, and  
looked through. I saw nothing so I made a run for the stairs. I looked  
back and saw that Sirius come from the kitchen. He saw me and started  
chasing me, again. I was already on the 3rd floor by the time he got to  
the stairs so I ran in. Everyone was still in there when I came bursting  
in. I shut the door behind me.  
  
"I'm not in here." I told them. I ran into the closet and shut the door.  
There was a rack above the cloths so I climbed onto it. The room (not  
closet) door burst open.  
  
"Where's Artemis?!" Sirius yelled. I-don't-know's went around the room  
again.  
  
"In the closet." A voice said. It was Hermy. I really don't like her.  
Sirius ran to the closet. He opened the door and looked around. He then  
looked up and found me.  
  
"AH HA!!!" He picked me up and carried me out on his shoulder. I kicked  
and punched him but he wouldn't give up! I stopped cause I knew it was  
useless. He carried me to the dining room where there was a fire. The  
people that were in there looked on in interest.  
  
"Toss the picture into the fire!" he said.  
  
"How about...no." I said back with a smirk.  
  
"I'll toss you in the fire instead!" While he was talking I made a copy  
of the picture.  
  
"Oh, all right." I tossed the copy into the fire. Sirius didn't believe I  
would toss the picture so reluctantly so he sat my down.  
  
"Accrio picture!" The picture came flying from my pocket. I tried to grab  
it but Sirius already threw it into the fire.  
  
"Damn you Sirius!!!" Sirius gave a triumphant smirk. "I'll get you back!  
Even worse than that picture!" I said and ran to see Nana.  
  
"Hey Nana, did Sirius sleep with and stuffed animals when he was  
younger?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he had a stuffed dog that looked like the Grim. I believe he still  
sleeps with it." She answered me. I smirked.  
  
"Great thanks. I'll talk to you later!" I ran up to my room. The guys  
already left and it was only Ginny and Hermy left. I got the Polaroid and  
started getting prepared to take a picture. I emptied my pockets and put  
up my hair. Now all I have to do is wait for Sirius to go to sleep. I put  
on my invisibility cloak and slipped into the kitchen. Sirius was talking  
with Remus. When Sirius took a drink I put a little more force on the cup  
and it spilled coke all over him. He told Remus he might as well go to  
sleep. I followed him to his room on the fifth floor. He was about to  
change so I closed my eyes SHUT! When I heard him get into bed is when I  
finally opened my eyes. I almost laughed when I saw Sirius laying down  
with his stuffed dog. When I was sure Sirius was asleep I took off my  
cloak and walked to his bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I turned the  
flash off and quickly took the picture. He stirred a little so I put the  
cloak back on and slipped out of the room unnoticed. I ran down the  
stairs and opened Nana's curtain.  
  
"NANA! I got a really good picture!" I showed her the picture of Sirius.  
She burst out laughing.  
  
"You know what? You should make copies and put them around the hose so  
people can see them. That's a good way to pay him back." Nana said with a  
smirk.  
  
"Great idea! I think I'll do it!" I put the curtain back and stared  
making copies of the picture. I placed them all over the house and on the  
front of the door. When I was done I went back to my room. I put my  
headphones on my head and turned on Linkin Park. I fell asleep thinking  
of what Sirius would do when he saw the pictures. 


	3. Boys and Birthdays

Sirius and Artemis

Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter.

Sirius' P.O.V

The night had me exhausted. Chasing after Artemis gave you lots of exercise. So that night I cuddled with Grim (stuffed dog) and went to sleep. The next day I woke up to the sound of laughter. I got dressed and went downstairs to see why everyone was laughing. On my way down I saw things taped to the wall. On closer inspection I saw it was a picture of ME! Sleeping with Grim and SUCKING MY THUMB! I do NOT suck my thumb! ARTEMIS! I bet a million galleons she is behind this. I'll get her back though. 10 times as worse! I ran down the stairs to the third floor. I banged open the door and music came out. There must have been a silencing charm on the door cause I couldn't hear the music from outside. Artemis was listening to the music with her eyes closed, in her pajamas. I noticed the neckline on her black shirt went quite low and the shirt hardly went down to her belly button, which was peirced...twice. Her pajama pants hardly helped. The were really low on her hips. Her eyes flew open. She waved her hand and the music shut off. On her bed, Ginny sat up, also wearing pajamas. Though not as revealing, but close enough to it. Oh, WHY do they have to look so much like girls!

"Hello Sirius how are you?" Artemis asked sweetly.

"You bloody well know how I am! What is with all these pictures? How the hell did you get them?" I yelled at her.

"You should have been more on guard! I told you I'd get you back you just didn't listen!" She said. She did say that. DAMNIT!

"This...means...WAR!" I quietly exclaimed. I stomped out of the room and went to find Remus. He would help me. As I went down the stairs I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Artemis and Ginny coming down after me...still in their pajamas. I hurried myself and went into the kitchen. As I went in the people inside started laughing hysterically. I held my head high and went to sit across from Remus. Artemis and Ginny sat on either side of me. Once everyone quieted down Molly passed out breakfast. As she passed me I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I ate breakfast in silence. Remus looked at me and I gave him a look that said we'll talk later. As I ate Artemis leaned over.

"So what are you and Remus going to do to get us back?" She asked.

"What makes you think we were planning anything? I could just forget about it and get on with life." I answered.

"Yeah and Voldemort is just a fluffy little bunny. Thats totally not like you."

"How do you know what I'm like? You don't even know me."

"I told her." Ginny said in my other ear.

"So what are you two planning to do?" Artemis said, taking the subject back to were it started. Before I could say anything Molly came over with a bunch of envelopes. She gave them to Harry, Ron, Hermy, Ginny, Artemis, Remus, and ME! No one sends me letters, even though I've been cleared of all charges. They were all Hogwarts letters. I haven't gotten one of these in years. I opened it and it was a job offer! To be the astronomy teacher. Well, I am good at astronomy...but a teacher? ME!

"So...are you going to accept? Cause you could TRY to get back at me ya know." Artemis smirked. Molly interrupted with a scream.

"OH! Harry is head boy! Thats three head boys in the family! But I don't know WHY they didn't give Ginny a prefect badge." She looked at Ginny.

"Dumbledore offered me but I said no." Ginny said. Molly let out a sceam type thing.

"What do you mean you said no! You are the last person in this family and you are not a prefect! If you were a prefect that would mean the whole family would be prefects!" Fred and George looked at each other. "You will go to Dumbledore and say you accept." Molly said sternly.

"No mom. I don't want to be a prefect! It would take the fun out of life! And most of the prefects are assholes! I don't want extra responsibilites or anything that has to do with being a prefect!" Ginny said. Molly pursered her lips. She whirled on the twins.

"This is all your fault! If you had set a better example for her..." Molly started but Ginny cut her off.

"Don't go and blame Fred and George for MY decision! The biggest influence for not being a prefect was Percy! I don't want to become an asshole like him!" Molly looked about ready to cry.

"Ok everyone. Give me your lists and I will get your school stuff." Arther said. They all gave him their lists. I hesitated at first but when I saw Remus give him his list I gave him mine. I mean this could be fun! I found a bit of paper and wrote I accept and sent it to Dumbledore. Molly had finally calmed down and started shooing everyone out of the kitchen. When Ginny went by her she gave her a hug. And they both apoligized at the same time. They started talking in hushed whispers and Molly nodded her head. Ginny looked happy and ran off. When I got to the door Molly stopped me.

"Do you think you could take Ginny and Artemis to the mall and Diagon Alley? I guess they can wear anything they want now at Hogwarts so they want to go shopping in Muggle London." She asked me.

"Sure I will. I got to get some new stuff anyways. But with the girls don't expect me back anytime soon." I said. Girls could take forever shopping. As I went out I was cornered by Ginny and Artmeis.

"Are you gunna take us?" Artemis asked.

"Ya. I got to get some new cloths anyways." They looked at each other.

"Well, this is going to be fun! We get to help you shop!" Ginny said. I groaned. This is why I never shopped with chicks.

"I think I could shop on my own thanks." I said. "Now go get ready. We'll have to go soon if we ant to get back before nightfall." They went upstairs. I sighed. This is going to be a LONG day.

Artemis P.O.V.

Ginny and me headed upstairs. When we got into our room everyone was in there, as usual. They all quieted when we went in. So they must have been talking about one of us. Fred and George came up to Ginny. They both hugged her and told her how proud they are that they wouldn't be the only ones in the family that declined being prefects. As thet was going on I went to the closet. I pulled out a pair of torn up jeans and the Ramones t-shirt. I looked around for my shoes. They were scattered around. I finally found my converse and went to the dresser. The twins were done with Ginny and she went to the closet to find her own clothes. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. When I came out Ginny had already taken a shower in the boys bathroom so she sat with the others on the floor. They looked up as I came out. Ginny got up. I went to my bed and got the wallet that was in the pillow. It has muggle money and a charge card in it. I looked in the miror over the dresser. My hair just didn't go with my outfit. So I changed it to black. The people on the floor looked up at me.

"Your a metamorphmagus too?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"So let me get this strait," George started," Your a metamorphmagus, an animagus, you can fly without a broom, and you can do wandless magic? Have I about got everything right?"

"Actually I'm a shapeshifter, not an animagus." Everyone gaped at her. Hermy looked like she was doing some serious thinking.

"Wait...the only people that can do all of those, and even more, are gods and goddesses." She said slowly. I smiled.

"10 points to Hermy! I knew you would figure it out sooner or later! But you weren't the first to find out. Gin was, so 50 points to her!" They looked at Gin, who was wearing jeans and a red Rancid shirt. She had on black and red checkered Vans. "Well this has been fun and all but we gotta go! Talk to you all latur!" I left the room, Gin following. I could see Sirius down by the trolls leg table. As Sirius was about to pass it, it MAGICLY put its leg out. Sirius tripped over it and stumbled down the stairs. I quickly conjured the camera and got two pics. of him falling and one of him at the bottom of the stairs. I vanished the camera and copied the pictured 5 times and vanished them as well. Sirius looked up and saw us. Behind Nana's curtain I saw an eye and heard giggling. Gin and me were laughing hystericly.

"That was so not funny! Oh, you wait, when we get to Hogwarts it'll be open season! And lots of detention!" Sirius said getting up. We were still giggling as we went down the stairs. Molly came out of the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" She demanded.

"Oh, Sirius just fell down the stairs. He's really clumsy." Gin said. When Sirius turned around I showed her one of the pictures, this one was moving. She burst out laughing. I vanished it before Sirius turned around. He narrowed his eyes at me and I held me hands up. He sighed.

"Well better get a move on!" Sirius said. As we walked down the hall I looked at myself in the mirror again. I still didn't like me hair. It finally clicked and I changed my hair into a black mohawk with red tips. Molly walked us to the door. As we walked out she gave Gin some money. We went out the door and started walking. We waled a couple of blocks and came to the mall.

"Well this is conveient! The mall just a few blocks away! And there's the pub to Diagon Alley! That is so kool!" Gin said. We went inside and looked around. We were in the food court and it smelled bad! So we went to all the good stores. As I was waiting for them outside a store a cute guy caught my eye. I checked him out as he came over, he was wearing girl jeans and a My Chemical Romance jacket.

"Hey whats up?" He asked. He has a hot accent. Sirius and Gin came out of the store. Gin pulled Sirius away before he could say anything.

"Nothing much. How bout you?"

"Nothing. Hey what skool do you go to? I haven't seen you around anywhere."

"Oh I just moved here from Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Oh thats kool. I heard they do some serious partying in America."

"Hells yess they do! There's a party every night! And a concert to go to every weekend."

"Thats kool. So I take it you like to party" I nodded. "I'm having a party tonight wanna come?"

"Sure as long as I can bring my friend."

"Ya thats fine. Here's the directions. See you there." He handed me a piece of paper and left. AWSOMENESS! I found Sirius and Gin in one of the stores. When Sirius was out of the way I told Gin about the party. Gin said they would have to sneak out because her mom wouldn't allow it for her. Soon they left the mall and walked into the pub that linked to Diagon Alley. People gave Sirius and me strange looks as we passed. I guess it's because Sirius is a 'MADMAN' and no one knows me. We went to that brick wall thing and Gin tapped it in a certain order. The wall opened up into Diagon Alley. We went to the pet store first. I always wanted a pet. I decided to get a puppy. A little chihuahua puppy. Not to small and not to big and has more magical abilities than any other dog. Also nice but vicious when someone threatens it or its owner. I got an apple head chihuahua. Really rare, only 3 in the whole store. I WAS looking for a dragon, but I guess they don't sell those. Oh, well. I hear they sell eggs in Knockturn Alley. I got all my supplies and went to the quality quidditch store. In the window was the newest broom, the Moonshine. It was a dark blue color, unusual for any broom. And the tail was black with sparkles. I had a broom, it wasn't that good. I went strait into the store and bought it. Gin and Sirius bought one to. I don't know why Sirius needed one, but Gin was a chaser for the Gryffindor team.

"Hey, so you all wanna go back to the pub for drinks? I'm hella thirsty." Gin said. I nodded and we walked to the pub. As I went into the pub I ran into someone and fell over. Sirius and Gin didn't see me fall so they kept going.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you." I said.

"Well watch where you're going next time." I looked up into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco." I said.

"Do I know you?"

"Remember Selene? You know when Mrs. Black used to babysit you I was the girl there?" Resignation registered in his eyes.

"Sese?" He used an old nickname for me.

"Dray?" It was a code so we know if someone is using the polyjuice potion on one of us. His face lit up and he hugged me.

"Holy shit! It's been what?... 7 years since we last saw each other? Man! I didn't know you came out of hiding. Where's Beatrice?"

"OH...your dad didn't tell you what happened?"

"He's in Azkaban."

"Oh, sorry. Well last night Tom showed up and killed my ma. I'm in hiding somewhere else now."

"Ya I've been thinking about going into hiding myself."

"Well I could pull some strings and you could hide with me! Like old times."

"Ok, as long as I can share a room with you." He got a myschevious glint in his eyes.

"That might be possible as well. I don't think they found our room yet."

"You mean...?"

"Yep! But SHH! It's a secret."

"Ya ok. Hello Weasellete!" Gin and Sirius just walked up. They were holding beers. Gin had one for me. I took it and drank some. They got the good kind, Corona!

"Malfoy."

"Well this must be Sirius Black."

"Yes, this must be him. I take it your Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Not by choice."

"So what's this I hear about hiding?"

"Dray is coming to live with us." Gin stiffled a laugh.

"Dray?" she said. Draco scowled.

"Does Dumbledore approve?"

"Hang on. 13...9...7...5...3...1...ya he knows. He'll be here in about 5 minutes so lets just hang around." We found a table and drank. I finished my drink and ordered a Sex on the Beach. It was half gone by the time Dumbledore got there.

"Hello Artemis, Sirius, Ginerva, Draco. Draco, I heard you and your mom need to go into hiding. You would be most welcome with us until Hogwarts. You can stay with us as long as you want." He said.

"Thank you headmaster. I will go and get my things and my mom." Draco said.

"Oh Artemis will go with you. You will need her to get in." He gave me a paper and left.

"Sirius and Gin, see ya later. I think you can get back by yourselves. Lets go Draco." Sirius and Gin left through the front door. I finished my drink and followed Draco to the Floo fireplaces.

"Step in and say Malfoy Manor." Draco instructed. I stepped into the fireplace, took some floo powder and shouted "MALFOY MANOR" Then I was swirling amid the fire. I kept my arms closed but my eyes open. I landed on the floor of Draco's dining room. A second later he came out in a graceful movement. I had cleaned myself up before he came. At the sound of our entrance Narcissia came in the room.

"Oh Draco your..." She started as she saw me. She gave a squeak and ran over to hug me.

"Oh Artemis! I heard about Beatrice. I'm so terribly sorry. I will miss her so." She let me go after a while.

"So what brings you here?" She questioned.

"We're going into hiding mom. Gather all the stuff you need. Hurry though." Draco said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. Artemis will help you pack." Draco left to gather his things. I followed Narcissia to her room.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll pack my clothes and such and you can pack my accessories." She gave me a suitcase and I went into the bathroom. I put her shampoo, condisioner, etc. in the bag. I went back in to see she was still shrinking and packing ALL her clothes.

"I'm going to see if Draco needs any help." I said. She waved her hand and I left to find Draco's room. I found it in about a minute. It was the floor below his mothers. He was also packing his clothes. But he packed muggle clothes. I came up behind him and jumped on his back. He tipped over and landed on me.

"mmph." A little sound came out of me. He rolled over and stood up. He held out his hand. I accepted it and stood up.

"Your mom's still packing her clothes so I thought I would come down here and bug you." I said.

"Really. Thanks for jumping on me. Even though it squished you."

"Hah hah. Very funny." He went back to packing. He had a really big bed, so I went over and started jumping on it.

"Hey! Stop jumping on my bed!"

"Wanna make me?"

"You are so going down."

"Only if you can catch me!" He ran over to the bed. I jumped down and ran around as he climbed over his bed. He chased me as I ran into his bathroom and locked the door.

"Alohamora" He said. The door swung open.

"OOPS!" I ran around his bathroom as he chased me. I was running to the closet when he tackled me onto the bed.

"Caught you." he said, trying to catch his breath. I tried to push him off but he held my arms above my head.

"Quite a position your in Artemis." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck and made his way up to my lips. He slid his tounge over my lips and I allowed him entrance. He snaked a hand under my shirt.

"Ahem." A cough came from the doorway. Draco took his hand out and stood up. He went back to the closet. I just sat on the bed. I wasn't really embaressed. It happened all the time, especially at skool.

"So, I take it your not packed. I'll get my stuff and put it by the fireplace." I stopped her before she turned around.

"Oh, we're not going by floo. We're taking the Night Bus. So just put them by your door, if you would."

"Ok." She left to get her stuff. I turned around to find Draco inches from me.

"We wern't finished." We started kissing again. I realized that if we kept this up we could be at this for hours. I broke the kiss off.

"Draco, we need to stop. If your finished packing we should leave." He pouted. "But we could finish later. Back at the house." I said in a seductive whisper. He brightened up immediently. He took the dufflebag he was shrinking things in and went to his door where I was waiting for him.

"What are you waiting for? Lets get to the house!" I laughed as he took me by the wrist and pulled me out. He let it go before we got to the door. Narcissia was waiting for us.

"Alright, lets go." I said marching out the door. When we got outside I held out my hand. The Night Bus came to a screaching stop in front of me. Stan came out.

"'Ello Arty! What can I do for you today?" He said.

"Drop us off at the pub." I said.

"Alright then. The usual price?" He asked.

"Actually I got two more with me so the usual times three." I gave him 33 sickles. I didn't have any galleons because I spent them all and didn't bother to get more. I heard Draco and Narcissia laugh as Stan tried to get all the sickles in his hands. I went to the back of the bus and up the stairs. I like the top of the bus. I took a seat at the back. Draco sat beside me. There was no one else on the top.

"Where's Narcissia?" I asked him.

"She doesn't like buses. She gets sick." He said. The seat also happened to be a couch. He leaned over to me.

"Me on the other hand..." He whispered in my ear. I turned around to tell him something to find him right in front of me. His lips captured mine, again. The bus started up again and Draco came to land on top of me.

"Are you always in this position?" Draco asked. Amusment in his voice. I pushed him back and straddled him.

"Actually I'm usually in this one." I said and leaned down to kiss him. We continued from where we left off in his room. His hand started pulling on my shirt, so I took it off. He stopped kissing me for a second to look at me.

"Better than last time." He said. When we were still getting baby-sat at misses Black, I was thirteen, before he had to leave I lost my virginity to him. It was a spir-of-the-moment type thing, and we were both drunk. I still came over once in a while though. He had taken his shirt off when the bus came to a hault and we fell to the floor.

"The Leaky Couldren." Stan's voice rang out. I quickly pulled on my shirt and walked down the stairs. I found Narcissia waiting for us outside the bus. A smirk fitted her lips as she saw my hair.

"Not what you think. I fell off my seat when the bus stopped." I said, but she still had the smirk on her face. I started walking down the street. I could see Narcissia looking around curiously but she didn't say anything. We stopped in front of the ghetto apartments that Grimmauld Place resides in. I gave Narcissia and Draco the piece of paper.

"Read and think about it ONLY!" I said. Grimmauld Place opened up before us. I opened the door and walked through. Sirius came walking out of the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Narcissia said as she walked up and gave him a hug.

"Narcissia, how are you?" Sirius said.

"Fantastic, now that Lucius is gone."

"Let me show you to your rooms." Draco cleared his throut.

"Actually, when Nana baby-sat me and Artemis she made a secret room for us." He said. Sirius looked confused.

"I've been all around the house and I've found no extra room."

"Well you wouldn't would you, it's secret." He walked over to Nana.

"Hello Nana. Can I get access to my room?" he asked her. Her face lit up.

"What's the password?" She asked. I walked over to him.

"Voldemort sucks ass!" We said at the same time. That's why I couldn't get in there myself. It took both of us to open it. Nana's portrait opened into a huge room. The walls were pink with blue stars. It was exactly as I remember it. Books scattred across the floor, the sheets on the bed messed up, posters of bands on the floor, and the closet half full of their old clothes. I ran over to the closet and went through it.

"AHA! I knew I had this skirt somewhere!" I said. It was a black leather mini skirt with a couple chains. I held it up to me, it was a little small but a simple engorment charm will fix that.

"Sorry Sese I don't think that will fit you anymore." Draco said. I waved my hand down it. It grew to fit me.

"I think it will now Dray." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. The others came into the room. Draco had already started unpacking his stuff.

"This room is freaking dirty!" Ron said.

"I can fix that." I waved my hand and the room was sparkling clean. The bed was even made.

"Sese, wanna unpack my clothes for me?" Draco asked. I rolled my eyes but still unpacked his stuff for him. Sirius spoke up.

"Well, now that that's solved I'll take Narcissia to her room." He lead Narcissia out. I walked up the stairs to get my stuff. I waved my hand and my stuff started floating down to my new room. I walked down the stairs to my room.

"Your moving in here?" Ginny asked.

"Ya, I love this room! If I could have I would have already moved in it." I said, "You still going to that party tonight?" I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Ok then, we'll leave around 8:00." I says to her. Molly came in.

"Time for dinner! Oh hello Draco darling." she said. We made our way downstairs. When we went into the kitchen there was food and drinks on the table and a banner saying 'Congrats Head Boy Harry!' on it. There was also cake and presents on the table. I totaly forgot it was Harry's birthday.

"Shit, I forgot to get Harry a present." Gin said.

"Me too. Lets get him somethng we bought today." We left Draco and went upstairs. My bedroon door was still open so I went in to find my stuff. I found Sirius in there looking around.

"Watcha doin?" I asked him. He jumped slightly.

"God, don't scare me like that!" he said. " I was just looking more at the room." I went over to my shopping bags. I went through them and foung what I was looking for. A whip, mask, and fluffy pink handcuffs. I copied them att and set the copies on the floor. I emptied out one of my bags and put the copies in the bag. I turned around to find Sirius standing there.

"I remember you and your mother." he said. I stiffened. I hoped he wouldn't remember.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said. Like I said before I still came to Nana's house after Dray left. One of those times Sirius came to visit, actually he came to get his stuff but ended up staying the night...with me.

"No, no, no, I remember. I came to get my stuff when I was drunk and ended up staying the night...with you." Fuck fuck fuckedy fuck, he remembers.

"Probably someone else cause I don't remember a thing." I said quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't believe you. Then you had your hair black and had blue eyes." he said. HE WAS DRUNK! HOW could he remember my appearence!

"Sorry, still don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Well you suck." he said.

"You blow!" I said back. He smirked. shit.

"HA! I knew it was you! You said that exact same thing that night." he said triumphantly.

"Ok ok. It was me. And YOU were the one that came on to me." I said. He stepped closer to me.

"So?" he said steppng even closer to me but I didn't move. I knew what he was doing and it isn't going to work. I stepped closer to him.

"I know what your doing Sirius." I said running a hand down his chest. His breath quickened. "Two can play that game, but who will win?" I daid. I kissed him, he responded immediently. Not breaking the kiss he lead me to the bed. We collapsed on it, me on top. I could feel his erection beneth me. He took off my shirt and his hands moved across my chest. I took off his shirt. As his hands went to my jeand I got off, put on my shirt, grabbed Harry's bag and left.

Sirius P.O.V

Damn damn double damn! Why does she have that effect on me. It happened years ago and it's happening again. But I can't believe I remember her! I guess the biggest hint was the Sex on the Beach. She ordered the kinkyest of drinks. I went downstairs after a while. I had changed my clothes when I got home so I was wearing black dickies and a Dropkick Murphys t-shirt with green converse. I can't believe they still make these. They were around when I was a kid. I got to the kitchen to see Molly lighting the birthday candles. Seventeen. God I feel old. Everyone sang happy birthday. Fred, George, Ginny, Artemis, and Draco sang a messed up version of it. You know the one that goes 'Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo. You smell like a monkey...and you look like one to!' and soon everyone joined in and Harry just flipped us off, smiling. He made a wish and blew out the candles. He started opening his presents. He opened Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys first. They got him a pair of never break glasses. Complete with an anti-water charm. He switched then immediently. Next he opened mine. I got him a couple of outfits and some shoes. At the bottom was a small white. He looked up at me. I gave him an encouraging smile, he opened it. It was James' class ring. Red and gold for Gryffindor. He put it on his finger. I pressed my own ring on my finger and his lit up and an arrow pointed to me. He came over and hugged me. He opened Ron and Hermy's next. It was car keys and a drivers licence. There was a little model of the car there too. It was a '87 Chevelle. He opened Ginny's next. A whole bunch of porn magazines and video tapes came out. Everyone laughed as he tried to put them in a bag. He opened Artemis' next. He took out the stuff and found a note on the bottom. He read it and then burned it. His face turned red. I saw Artemis wink at him. I made my way over to her.

"What did the note say?" I asked her. Harry opened Fred and George's, confetti came out along with a bunch of products.

"His girlfriend is upstairs as a surprise and I found out. I sent her to his room as I came down the stairs. Why do you think he is rushing through the presents?" It was true. Harry seemed to be rushing through the presents.

"So you gave Luna the idea to be a striper for him?" I asked amused.

"Actually a pole dancer. I showed her a couple of moves and gave her a cute outfit. She looks adorable." she said.

"What do you mean you showed her some moves?" I asked curiously.

"Well when I was sixteen my best friend and I got a fake id's and we needed money so we got a job as pole dancers." she said. Harry got through his presents and said he was going to put them away. So some of the people had to leave but the rest just mingled.

"What time is it?" Artemis asked.

"Around 7:00." I said. She turned around and showed Ginny seven fingers. Ginny nodded and went back to her conversation with Tonks and Remus.

"So what do you have to do at 8:00?" I asked her.

"Gin and me are going to a party." She said. More people left. Harry still hasn't come back.

"With that guy you met at the mall?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You didn't tell him your name, did you?"

"No. When we go to the party I'll be Rachel and Gin will be Brittany." I said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed. So it was just Me, Artemis, Fred and George, Ron, Hermy, Tonks, Draco and Harry and Luna slipped in. We all sat at the table and just talked. Around 7:30 Artemis signled to Gin and they left. A while later I went upstairs to sleep.


End file.
